Off to Hogwarts
by uditkammara
Summary: Off to Hogwarts


Udit Kammara

Yale Homeroom 6th grade A

Off to Hogwarts

"Dude running through that wall was weird," Terry Flinger told his best friend, Quentin Robeson, still in shock after waving good bye to his mother. They were getting onto the train, the Hogwarts Express. Quentin nodded "Yeah and platform nine and three quarters? Whaaat the!" he laughed "Still can't believe we are both wizards! Can't wait to see Hogwarts, Pop said that it supposed to look like a castle!" Terry grinned and nodded. "I have never been on a train before! This is so cool." "Neither have I!" I can't believe we get this whole compartment all to ourselves as well!" Quentin said "But I am not looking forward to putting on the robes, huh Terry? They look horrible!" "Since when were you such a fashionista?" Terry joked. Quentin raised an eyebrow, and kicked Terry's leg under the table. "Since always bro." "Ow! What was that for?" Terry yelled rubbing his leg. Quentin grinned and then became serious "Did you hear that Harry potter will be in the same year as us? It was all over the Daily Prophet!" Terry stared at Quentin "The Harry Potter? The one who survived You Know Who's killing curse?" Quentin nodded "That is right, so he is going to be on this train! Bro, we should go looking for him!" Terry didn't have a chance to reply, as the compartment door slid open slowly. "Who are you two?" He asked the two girls standing there, one had long blonde hair with blue eyes, while the other was chubby and had slightly reddish wavy hair and muddy brown eyes "Astrid Ellison" the blonde said. "I'm Mary…. Mary Toffino," the other girl said quickly, looking kind of nervous. Astrid walked right over and sat beside Terry and Mary sat beside Quentin. Astrid smiled awkwardly at Terry. Terry smiled back. She turned to Terry. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" "Terry Flinger" he replied looking directly at her clear blue eyes. Astrid turned away and looked at Quentin. "What about you?" she asked "I'm Quentin Robeson, thank you very much!" he said, looking very bored drumming his fingers on the table "So any of you have heard about Hogwart's houses?" Astrid asked curious. Mary nodded. "Yeah there are four of them: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and…. there is another one, I forgot what it's called." "Gryffindor," Astrid told her. I personally hope I'm in Gryffindor." Suddenly there was a great clattering sound nearby, and Quentin slid open the door to see what was going on "It's a lady with a trolley full of food!" He said excitedly. "I heard they had these beans..." Quentin trailed off as he rummaged in his pocket and produced some unusual looking coins, and walked out of the compartment. They all bought lots of snacks and went back into their compartment stuffing chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes into their mouth. Soon they got into boats after reaching Hogwarts. When Astrid was getting into her boat it suddenly shuddered and Astrid fell into the water with a loud scream. The students in the boat shouted and the boat tilted dangerously. Terry shouted "No!" and he dove into the water right after Astrid. Everything had happened so quickly that students had stayed frozen in their seats. There was silence for a long time until a student coughed and broke the silence. Terry was a good swimmer, and he struck out at once, but it was not easy to swim in robes. They weighed him down dreadfully. Still, he managed somehow, and it was only a few strokes that he had to swim. His quick mind remembered all he had learned about life-saving. He caught hold of Astrid who was sinking and pulled her towards him. At once, she clung to him. "Leave go," Terry ordered. "Leave go! I will hold you, don't hold me." Astrid was too scared to leave go and she pulled poor Terry right under, and he gasped and spluttered. Somehow he undid her arms from around his neck, turned her over on her back put his arms under her armpits, and swam on her back to upper world, pulling Astrid along. Soon he felt the sand bottom beneath his feet and struggled to stand. Astrid slipped from his hands and went under again. She got caught in some weeds and did not float up to the top. Terry was in despair. He went under the water himself to look for her, and caught sight of a leg. She got hold of it and yanked her from the weeds. Astrid came out of the weeds. She was no longer struggling. "Oh dear, I think that she has drowned." Terry thought in horror. Terry dragged her until both of their heads broke the surface. His head was spinning and he said three words after seeing the professor searching frantically in the water for him and Astrid and before he lost consciousness. "Professor, please help."

Terry woke up to see himself lying on a white bed. Astrid was lying in a bed next to him, wide awake. Terry "Hey Terry," She called, "Thanks for saving me." "You are welcome", he replied smiling weakly. Then they chanted a saying they made in the train. "Friends together, people forever!"


End file.
